XSoaMX - Prisoners of the Sky
by XXkagomeX
Summary: When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins, after the Holy Knights staged the coup, and defeated the possessed Hendrickson, the signs of the Holy War came in sight. Full summary inside. Pairing; Meliodas X Kagome. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This short series is based off the movie; Nanatsu no Taizai Move: Prisoners of the Sky if you haven't watched it this story will contain **SPOILERS**. So please watch the movie before you read this fanfiction ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."-** Saying**

'_..ooo..'_** \- Thinking**

"_..ooo.."_** \- Japanese**

***..ooo..***** - Happenings/doings**

"**..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

"_**..ooo.."**_** – Unseen Voices**

**Now…. ENJOY!**

* * *

"There he is!" Someone yelled, pointing at the young blond that was running down the hill. "Don't let him get away!" The boy paid his pursuers no mind as his legs carried him inside old ruins.

"How dare he run into the Holy Grounds?!" one of the knights yelled as they followed him inside. "This area is off-limits." They came to a short halt, searching for the trademark blonde.

"Over there!" Someone spotted the boy turning the corner and they quickly followed suit.

"I'm not going to make it like this." The young boy whispered to himself. He was already panting as he turned another corner, passing a small statue. He stopped as a wall blocked his way. "This is…"

"Stop there!" a knight yelled.

"Give it up!" Another one screamed.

But the shouts only made the boy more determined. "Vitolau Lahike Lisoyora Chidai!" The walls opened up for his chant allowing him to enter the unknown room.

"_Dame_!" Someone shouted behind him. "You mustn't go through there!"

* * *

"The birthday of Baltra-_sama_, the King of Liones, is in three days. It's a celebration that calls for delicious cooking. Which is why we've come to the borderlands, in search of wonderful ingredients. And you … And you bring me a Giant Phython, Diane?! A poisonous Sand Scorpion, Ban?! A Giganto Octo and Mega Squid, Escanor?! And Merlin… a dragon egg, really?"

A strong voice spoke to them in a stern manner. "And Gowther, King! You two brought only poisonous herbs and fruits. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!"

"Don't be so angry, Kagome." Merlin flew over to her friend with her usual smile. "These are high quality ingredients." Kagome huffed her head away in responds. "I can't make anything with poison."

The sins just looked at each other with helpless smile. "Then maybe Ban-_sama_ can make something with these." A small child emerged from the house together with a pink pig. "Nobody can cook these, they're huge!" The small pig shouted.

"Eli, Hawk-_chan_." Kagome greeted the two letting her sister join her side. The woman sighed as she looked at the mountain of food once more. "Nothing to be done now."

"By the way, where's the captain?" King asked as his eyes scanned the area.

Suddenly a pair of hands made their way onto Kagome's breast, massaging them in front of the others.

"We could use this softness for dough!"

"MELIODAS, YOU _HENTAI_!"

***slap***

"Great reaction, Kagome!"

Kagome glared at the man who stood up. His blond hair shining even brighter in the sun, and his green eyes fixated on her.

"What the heck are you doing, you perv?!" Hawk shouted as he kicked the bar owner. "Didn't the captain say he was going to go catch a flying fish?" King moved closer together with the sins.

"A Sky Fish!" Meliodas corrected as he joined Kagome's side again. "Really?" Diane asked excited as she kneeled. "I wanna see! Where's this sky fish?" Elizabeth walked up to Meliodas and grabbed a bit of his shirt and tugged. "Did that fish really fly?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, well…" Meliodas looked away with a troubled expression. "I can't find it anywhere." He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind Kagome. Touching the woman everywhere. "Console me, Kagome!"

"Let me go!" The girl shouted instead. With the help of Hawk they managed to get the captain away from his lover.

"A Sky fish." Gowther spoke up. "A creature only mentioned in legends. A fish with wings."

Escanor sighed. "We came because the captain said we'd find them here."

Merlin smiled. "Those rumors are apparently from a legend from 1000 years ago."

"The captain just wanted to slack off." King snickered.

"That's just like him." Diane giggled along.

"Meliodas-_sama_ told me that he wanted to have a trip with _Onee-chan_." Elizabeth turned to them. Making them nod in agreement.

'_Sounds like him.'_ They all thought

"More importantly, Captain, let's hurry and get to it." Ban stepped forward. "Right, time to train!" Meliodas quickly stood next to him and walked back in the house with the others following them inside.

"Training…?" Hawk pondered. Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, Ban-_sama_ is going to teach Meliodas-_sama_ how to cook!" She said with a big smile. "Why isn't Kagome-_chan_ teaching him?" Hawk asked in-between his laughs.

Elizabeth smiled turned awkward, her eyes darting to her older sister. "Well, that's because…"

"It's because that bastard wouldn't even pay attention." Kagome answered, she watched Ban put on an apron while Meliodas played around with the knife. "Hope you're ready for this, Baltra! I'm going to treat you to my best dishes!"

"Please teach me, Master Ban!" Meliodas bowed before his friends, earning a scoff from the undead. "You know what that means, Captain. Okay, we'll start with an apple pie."

"Meliodas-_sama_, I want to help too!" Elizabeth jumped up. The sin smirked at the young girl. "Then you can be my sous chef, Elizabeth!" But the one who stepped forth wasn't Elizabeth.

"Ta-da!"

"Gowther?!"

"You stole our uniform again!" Diane said, peeking through the small window to see the familiar black and white clothes. "You'd better pay for that." Meliodas said, but allowed the doll to join him in the kitchen.

"First, we peel the skin." Gowther directed. Meliodas threw the apple in the sky and began cutting it in pieces.

"Peel it, not destroy it!" Ban yelled. He watched the two crouch to the ground and putting the fallen pieces on a plate. "No, don't pick it up!"

"Flour." Gowther placed a bowl in front of the blond, whilst Meliodas brought the salt pot. "And a pinch of salt!" He said as he grabbed a handful and threw it in the bowl.

"That's not a pinch!" Hawk scolded.

"Then we stir…" The hands of the demon began moving fast, letting the flour spread through the room.

"You're supposed to add water first!" King shouted.

"Then we stretch the dough." Gowther said as he watched Meliodas throw the dough around before letting it spin on his finger.

"It's not a pizza, Captain!" Diane tried to warn.

"Then we wrap the apples." Meliodas said, holding the big plate of dough, letting Gowther drop whole apples in it. Using the dough as a bag.

"You haven't cut them yet!" Elizabeth tried to stop them.

"Now, let's bake!" Meliodas paid no minds to complains and pushed his work into the oven.

After a while they pulled it out, revealing a perfectly baked apple pie. "What's going on?" Ban questioned, almost doubting his eyes. "That's why I gave up on teaching." Kagome sighed, letting her head lay on her table she shared with Escanor and Merlin. "That and the harassment."

"But it does look delicious!" Elizabeth said peeking at the desert. "It's visually perfect." Gowther posed. "I made sure to focus on that." Meliodas took the compliment.

"You should focus on all of it." Hawk deadpanned.

"And now, it's taste test time!" Meliodas announced, green eyes going around the room. "How about it, King?"

"Huh?! Um… I haven't been feeling well all morning."

"Diane?"

"Uh… I just ate."

"Master Ban?"

"I'll kill you." Ban said with a dark smile

Gowther pointed at himself, but Meliodas refused. "Nope, you've got no sense of taste!"

"How about you, Merlin?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me to eat that thing?" Escanor stood up at that moment. "I shall eat it." He declared walking up to the table and grabbing a piece. "It is part of my duties to protect Merlin."

Everyone watched closely as the Lion's sin took a bite. Escanor's eyes widen, hands went to his stomach and it seemed like the earth began shaking. But then an outburst of power, Escanor began screaming.

"AAAHHH!"

Light filled the room before disappearing. And then they witnessed a horrifying sight.

"WWAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"There's a spring just past the brush. Go there and wash up." Kagome directed the duo before returning to Boar Hat.

"How did I get caught up in this?" Hawk complained as he and Meliodas staggered to the spring. Their body dirtied by the content of Escanor's stomach. "Man, that was horrible." Meliodas complained.

"Don't be stupid!" Hawk retorted. "Escanor is the one who got the worst of it." They quickly saw the spring Kagome spoke of and went there. "Let's hurry up and wash this off." Hawk looked at the clean water.

"Why don't you just eat it like usual?" The blonde questioned. "I can't eat the stuff that's on my butt!" Hawk shouted pushing his behind towards Meliodas, who just ignored the young pig while scooping the water into the bucket.

Suddenly the spring began to light up, giving off a mysterious power. "Hmn? What's that?" Hawk and Meliodas pushed their head into the water to see what was lighting it up.

But when they opened their eyes they saw the sky, and flying creatures. "Did you see that, Hawk?" Meliodas began excited. "There were fish flying in the sky!" Hawk replied just as excited.

"Could it be?" A mysterious glint was seen in Meliodas' eyes that could be reflected in Hawk's.

"Sky Fish!"

"All right! Let's go catch them!" Meliodas stated as he stripped himself of his shirt and shoes, only wearing is pants. "Yeah, I'll show you my graceful pig-paddle!" Hawk followed the man to a rock that seemed like the perfect jumping point.

"YAHOO!"

They jumped in… and disappeared along with the light.

Then a young male popped his head from the water and swam to the side, his blue eyes looking around. "What is this place?" He asked himself as he continued the path.

When he exited the forest his eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face. "I can't believe it! A vast land!" He looked at the green that stretched as far as he could see. Seeing mountains in the distance that suggested that there was something even beyond that point.

"The Oshiro-_sama_ must be here." He muttered to himself.

"_Oi_!"

A sudden voice called out, the boy looked up and saw someone floating in the air. "Hurry up and come back!" King said.

But the blonde took off running the opposite direction. "Wait, where are you going?" King called after him.

"I can't believe they'd chase me here. Why won't they understand?" The boy said hoping it would reach the ears of his chaser. "Giving up already?" King sighed. "You're the one who said you're going to train, Captain."

"Cap… tain?" The boy came to a halt, slowly turning around to take a good look at the man that spoke. "Whoa, you're flying without wings!"

An embarrassed blush came on Kings face as he tried to hide his back. "S-So what if I don't have wings? What's it to you, Captain? Who cares?!"

The boy's eyes narrowed. "He's not after me?" He muttered to himself. "Could it be… the Demon Clan?"

"Huh?"

A sudden big thud made the boy turned around, forcing him to face a giant. "What's all the ruckus?" Diane leaned forward with a smile. "Oh, where'd you get that outfit, Captain?" She noticed his change of clothes. "It's so cute!"

"_BAKEMONO_!" The boy shouted as he ran away once more. Tears swelled in Diane's eyes as she was holding back her cries.

Before the young blonde could go far he ran into a firm body clad in red. "Captain, are we continuing the train-" Ban couldn't finish his sentence as a big hand slammed his body to the ground creating a pool of blood.

"_Hidoi_! How could he? The captain called me a monster!" Diane cried out. King floated around her to comfort the girl. "Don't let it bother you, Diane."

Letting the strange people be, the blonde tried to crawl away but was once again blocked, this time three people hovered over him; a woman, a large man and a cross-dressing boy.

"Coming back on your knees is a good start." Escanor looked down at the young man. "What's going on?" Merlin questioned, her eyes motioning to the crying giant.

"Huh, how should I know?" Ban had escaped Diane's grasp and rubbed his neck as he joined them.

"AAAHHH!"

The boy once again took of running with the sins right behind him. "What's up with these guys?" He questioned, not daring to look back.

"Hair color, height, frame. All of it matches that of the captain." Gowther told his teammates. "But there is a striking difference in voice, power and the way he runs."

"You're right." Ban agreed as he picked up the pace. "Normally, there'd be no way we could catch up so easily." He said as he jumped in front of "the Captain"

"Right, Captain?" Ban spread out his arms in order to give the man in front of him a big hug. But he had disappeared, leaving a lone feather falling down, in his place.

Eyes went to the sky, looking the blonde man that looked like their Captain.

"Captain…" Diane began with wide eyes. "Grew wings?!"

The boy didn't waste a single second as he instantly flew away. "Oi, wait!" Ban yelled after him, but the boy wouldn't stop, until he hit an invisible wall.

"I hope that wasn't too rough." Merlin smirked as she watched the boy fall to the ground.

* * *

A drop of water fell from the ceiling onto a long-standing strand of blonde hair before falling to the ground.

"Now, let's see…" Meliodas looked around with a big grin on his face. "Where am I?" He looked around, not recognizing the surrounding. Bubbles appeared from the surface of the water before revealing Hawk coming back for air. "It's no use. We can't go back."

"We went into the spring in the forest, right?" Hawk confirmed with his companion. "But that aside…"

The sounds of growls resonated through the cave. Both Hawk and Meliodas turned to look at each other.

"I'm hungry!"

They both said with a helpless smile.

"This way." An unknown voice spoke from deeper within, making the two focus their attention on the entrance. "Did he really enter the forbidden spring?" Another voice asked.

From the entrance emerged a small group of people carrying torches. Their eyes landed on the small blonde. "There he is!" a man grabbed his sword. "There's a strange creature with him." Someone pointed out.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Hawk asked watching the group come closer. "Don't ask me." Meliodas replied. His green eyes fell on the large man in the middle of the group, who stepped forward. The others addressed him as Zoria-_sama_.

"Why, Solaad?" Zoria's stern voice echoed in the small space, glaring at Meliodas. "Huh? Solaad…?"

The man spoke no more as he turned his back on them. "Take them." He ordered the soldiers. "Yes, sir!" They handed Meliodas a cape to which the demon gladly accepted.

"Back off, you _buta_!" Hawk warned them bravely. "_B-Buta_?" One soldier stared at Hawk, wondering if he heard it right. "Zoria-_sama_, what should we do with this creature?"

"Leave that thing be." Zoria said and started walking, Hawk and Meliodas followed quietly. They exited the ruins and entered the forest that surrounded it.

"These statues are weird looking. By the way where are we?" Hawk questioned as he stared at said statue. Meliodas looked around as well and caught a glimpse of a mountain.

Hawk and Meliodas began running to the edge of the forest and saw multiple cliffs in the distance covered by clouds.

"Oi, look!" Hawk motioned in the distance where they could see a small village. Slowly the clouds disappeared taking mysterious beings that seemed to be swimming.

"What are those?" the pig wondered, his eyes following the strange movements, until suddenly one jumped up, revealing its form.

"A Sky Fish!" Meliodas and Hawk said in glee. They watched it soar for a moment before diving back in the clouds. Suddenly the true form of the mysterious land they fell upon showed itself.

A breathtaking view one could only dream of believing.

"This must be…" Meliodas began.

"Could it be…?" Hawk looked at the unbelievable sight.

"We're above the sky!"

* * *

Eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked to the side and saw a familiar girl sitting there. "Oh, you're awake." She spoke kindly with a sweet smile on her face.

The boy suddenly sat up and grabbed her by her shoulder. "Kayano? Why are you here, Kaya?"

"K-Kayano?"

"And why are you dressed like that? Not to mention you're wearing fake pads again."

"P-Pads?" The girl blushed red however Ban grabbed a hold of the boy's head, forcing him to turn to the undead, before Kagome could even retort. "Oi, what'd you do with the captain?"

"_Kuso_!" The boy cursed as he pushed Ban's hand out of the way, then his eyes landed on what was in front of him, the monsters that had chased him. He kneeled on the bed moving in front of Kagome protectively.

"Kaya, hurry, run! I'll hold off the Demon Clan!"

"_Onee-chan_ I got the herbs!" The door went open and the sins moved aside to reveal Elizabeth with her basket entering. "Ah!" The child's eyes lit up as she looked at the young man. "You're awake!"

Kagome took the basket before looking at the man who tried to protect her. "I believe that there is a misunderstanding." She said with a kind smile, urging him to lie down again.

"All of us here," Merlin began "we may come from different clans, but none of us are from the Demon Clan." She explained, pointing at her fellow sins.

The blonde's eyes followed the voice. "_Ningen_." His eyes fell on Escanor.

"Former _ningen_." Ban.

"And, well, I'm something like that." Merlin pointed to herself.

"He's a doll." Gowther.

"And he's from the Fairy Clan." King.

"And finally a Giant Clan." Diane.

"That can't be." The blonde exclaimed. "I thought that on Earth, the humans, the fairy Clan and the Giant Clan… were all wiped out by the Demon Clan during the ancient war. Were the legends passed down to us mistaken then?"

He suddenly snapped his head to Kagome who held Elizabeth on her lap. "Then you…" He couldn't finish. "I'm Kagome, and this is my _imouto_ Elizabeth." She introduced. Elizabeth gave him a big grin as greeting.

The more he looked at her the more different she became from Kayano. "Oh, I'm a Celes-" Gowther cut him off before he could finish. "A Celestial. Solaad."

"How do you know my name?" Solaad asked. "I peeked in your memories while you were asleep." The doll answered ignoring the small glare Kagome send him. "What is the "Time of Ruin"?" He proceeded to question.

* * *

"Are they preparing for a festival?" Hawk wondered, watching the people building something and decorating.

"Maybe it's a festival to eat you." Meliodas tease with a slight smirk. Enjoying the way the young pig squirmed. "Don't let them put roast pig on the menu- Maybe they can just lick my feet."

"Coward."

"What was he thinking?"

The loud whispers of the villagers reached Meliodas ears, but he shrugged it off continuing to follow the knights to some sort of temple.

"This is quite the welcome." Hawk commented, admiring the soldiers lined up for them. Their eyes fell upon a familiar statue on the altar, a statue of a white pig.

"What's that? Looks like a fat pig."

"So, it's just like you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm much slimmer."

The two continued like that until a voice interrupted them. "What are you going on about? Now see here, Solaad. You've committed a grave crime by breaking the law."

"The statue spoke!" Hawk and Meliodas exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Look below!" The voice yelled out.

They eyes landed on a small old lady with silver hair. "You've got some nerve joking around under these circumstances. Although you are the successor to the Winged Sword, I know too well how much you hated your training."

Meliodas' eyebrow quirked up.

"But Solaad," The woman continued, her hand stroking the sword behind her. "In order to protect our people from the Demon Clan, this Winged Sword has been passed down for generations and used to fight! That is the law for us Celestials!"

"Hey, are you mistaking me for someone else, _baa-chan_?" Meliodas tilted his head. "_B-Baa-chan_?!" The woman took a step back from disbelieve.

Swords were pointed at Meliodas in a blink of an eye. "How dare you address Mistress Vaness in that manner?!" One said. "What were you thinking, Solaad?!" Another questioned.

"What was I thinking?" Meliodas repeated scratching his cheek.

"Solaad is back?" A soft voice spoke with power from behind them, making Meliodas turn around to look. In the door way stood a beautiful woman who had a striking resemblance to his lover.

"Lady Kayano."

"Kagome-_chan_?" Hawk said surprised before turning to his friend. "Meliodas, it's Kagome-_chan_!" The two watched the woman struggle against her attendance.

"No, she's totally different, her boobs are way smaller." Meliodas replied. "That's what you notice?!" Hawk narrowed his eyes to take a better look. "Now that you mention it, her eyes are brown, her hair is shorter too. But they look so alike. Even the hair is the same color. Oh, and on her back, there's-"

The watch as someone pulled the cloak off of the girl revealing a beautiful pair of white wings. Making Hawk and Meliodas speechless.

She took of in the air flying towards the blonde with her arms spread wide. "Solaad!" She embraced him tightly with her hands on his back. "Why did you do this?"

Her eyes suddenly widen before taking Meliodas' own mantle off and feeling his back some more. "He has no… wings!"

Gasp of surprise and disbelieve went through the room. "He's lost his wings?" Zoria entered the room stomping towards Meliodas grabbing him by the neck. "Our pride… Have you sunk so low?"

Meliodas could only smile helplessly. "That's why I'm telling you…" He couldn't finish as another male spoke. "He ran from the Succession Ceremony… and now he's returned without the wings of our people!"

"Any further discussion is a waste of time!" Vaness claimed. "You can sit in a cell and reflect upon your actions!"

"Please wait." Kayano spoke forth, but was left unheard. "That's fine with me." Meliodas responded. "Just make sure to prepare some food and sake." He said with a reassured smile and began walking.

"I've lost all faith in you!" Zoria suddenly spoke up. "You are no longer my son." He decided before walking away. "You son?" Meliodas raised his brow again, ignoring the swords pointing at him once again.

"Well, I'm not your son, so…"

"Sorry, Meliodas." Hawk whispered to himself as he watched Meliodas get taken from beneath the table. "We can't afford for me to be captured too. Until I come rescue you, you can eat scraps in prison while you wait."

"Eh?"

"FFFFFFFUUUEEEEHHHH!"

* * *

"You look just like the captain, but your personality is totally different." Diane said as they all sat around the campfire. Night had come and Kagome had cooked a nice meal for them all.

"You've got the rudeness in common with him too." King added. "Just let it go, King." Diane pouted. "Sorry about earlier." Solaad apologized. "I've never seen a Giant before. I'm… really sorry." The girl smiled and forgave him.

"So, the captain went into the spring and ended up in the Sky Temple or whatever you call it?" King summarized. "That must mean Hawk-_san_ is with him as well." Escanor, in his night form, deduced.

"They probably jumped in without thinking." Gowther commented, making Merlin snicker. "Sounds like our captain." Kagome agreed with a sigh. "Always causing trouble." Elizabeth laughed lightly at her sister.

"So," Ban cut in. "You freaked at the idea of the Demon Clan being resurrected and ran?" Solaad glared at him. "I didn't run! The seal that was used to trap the Demon Clan 3000 years ago is about to vanish. At this rate, the Celestials will be wiped out."

"So, that is what the "Time of Ruin" means." Kagome thought out loud. Solaad nodded. "According to the legend, we need Oshiro-_sama_. No one will believe me, but… I have to do something."

"The Time of Ruin and Oshiro-_sama_…" Merlin pondered with a light smirk. "It's quite fascinating. Tell us more."

* * *

Hawk was swallowing down the food that lay before him. "These food scraps are pretty good!" He complimented. Vaness took him to a separate room.

"It can use the human language? What a fantastical creature." She observed. "Where in the world did you come from?" She questioned jumping on the soft big body of Hawk.

"You're so smooth and round!"

"Stop that, _Baa-chan_, I can't eat!" Hawk complained, he tried to shake her off but with no luck. But then his eyes caught sight of the ceiling. "What's that, _Baa-chan_?" He questioned.

"Oh, that?" The woman looked up as well. The ceiling was decorated with beautiful art depicting a big white pig with the sky people surrounding it and a pool of light.

"The legend of Oshiro-_sama_. Three thousand years ago, here in the Sky Temple, there was a great war amongst five clans." She began to tell the tale.

"It's said that the evil Demon Clan and the Goddess Clan-led armies of the Fairy, Giant, and Human clans fought a terrible battle. One of the Goddess Clan's companies was surrounded by giant Demons and was in danger of annihilation." Eyes wander to the statue of the white pig.

"It was Oshiro-_sama_ that saved them. Large and grand in form, it's been said that he shone with a white light."

* * *

"Oshiro-_sama_ sealed away the Demon Clan on Craggy Peak. And the Goddess Clan has been handing down the Winged Sword through the generations to defeat the Demon Clan. We Celestials are the descendants of the Goddess Clan." Solaad told the group.

"So, you're here to search for this legendary Oshiro-_sama_?" King asked. The boy nodded. "If the legends are right, Oshiro-_sama_ should be here on Earth. But no one will believe me. And it's forbidden to go to Earth to begin with."

"Oshiro-_sama_…" Kagome mused, her eyes on the night sky. Elizabeth had fallen asleep with her head on Kagome's lap while she lovingly stroked her hair.

"Gowther, have you heard of him?" Merlin question, but the doll shook his head.

"_Ne_, let's help him." Diane proposed. "Even if we wanted to, there are no leads. What can we do?" King replied.

"I wonder how the captain and Hawk are doing?" Escanor timidly wondered out loud. "I'm worried about them…"

"Maybe they're on a vacation." Gowther answered. "Ooh, I want to go too!" Diane said cheerfully. The fairy turned his head to her with a light blush. "H-Huh? If Diane's going, I am too."

"We'll drag him back and make him continue the training." Ban said, talking about Meliodas. He was probably more worried about his dear friend than he would admit.

Kagome nodded. "If Solaad-_kun_ came to our side than maybe Meliodas went to his?" She proposed. Ban stood up and glared at the young boy. "We can get there through the spring?"

Merlin nodded and followed after him. "I'm interested in this "Sky Temple" as well." She said as she helped Kagome carry her sister on her back.

"But, what about Oshiro-_sama_?" Solaad protested in a soft voice looking desperate at them. Kagome turned to him with a soft smile, Solaad's eyes widen, her beautiful frame overlapping with the image of Kayano.

"Perhaps we can help you fight off the Demon Clan. We may not look like it but we're quite strong." She smiled. The sins couldn't help but grin along at the confidence of their princess and stood up, ready to go.

"Of course it won't be for free." Ban butted in, he grabbed Solaad's head, not allowing him to escape. "You're gonna fight for your own people. I ain't gonna protect weak coward."

"Ban…" Kagome grumbled as the two began leading the way to spring. "What is with you and always wanting to contradict me?" She asked him with a pout.

"Haaah?! It's not my fault you always wanting to help every single puppy we come across, in the end it's always you that needs saving."

"WHAT?! For your information you stubborn old fox! I can take care of myself perfectly fine, thank you very much! Besides, you would've been dead if it weren't for your immortality!"

"That's some guts you're showing! All right, fine! I'll show you, I won't die in our next battle!"

"I like to see you try!"

"_Teme_…."

"Alright enough you two." Merlin came between them, noticing how both of them had thick marks on their foreheads. "You'll wake up the little one at this rate."

They quiet downed.

"Th-They get along don't they…" Solaad whispered with a hesitant voice. "This is what happens when captain is away. By now he would've groped Kagome-hime and drink along with Ban." King sighed, wishing that Meliodas knew how tiring it was to be with the two of them. They were the complete opposite.

They kept walking until they noticed the light coming from the spring. "There is power coming from the spring…" Kagome muttered as she could only watch.

Solaad went ahead before any could warn him. There was light, just like when he left and arrived. He knelt before it wanting to stretch out his hand and touch it, but he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"You're mine now." A woman said behind him. He felt a rope going around his neck and quickly ducked, avoiding it. He got a good look when he turned to look at his attacked.

The woman had orange hair and seemingly black eyes, with a dark cross covering her face and wearing dark pink clothes. She held a whip and didn't hesitate to use it.

He tried to fly away but the whip wrapped around his neck and held him prison. "Celestials must all be sacrificed!" She claimed. "For the Time of Ruin." He lips twisted into a nasty grin.

Solaad's eyes widen at the words. "It can't be?! The Demon Clan?!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ban voice yelled as he swung his three-sectioned staff at her, separating them. Soon the other joined in and surrounded Solaad to protect him. Elizabeth safely protected behind a barrier.

"What's going on Solaad?" King asked as he floated on Chastiefol. "The Demon Clan came through the spring!" The blonde answered. "You can leave this to us!" Kagome said as her hand glowed and a bow appeared.

Diane ran ahead and slammed her fist on the ground, however the unknown female jumped back, licking her lips. "I'll turn you into sacrifices too!"

King began attacking as well before she could lash out her whip. Forcing the demon to dodge their combined attack.

"Damn…" She cursed.

"You're Gara from the Six Knights of Black."

The woman spun her head towards the voice and saw Merlin standing with Escanor standing behind a tree. "How do you know that?" Gara questioned.

Gowther approach from behind, the sins had surrounded her. "Who are you guys?!" She demanded.

Merlin couldn't help but smirk. "We are the _Nanatsu no Taizai_."

Gara gritted her teeth, trying to hide her anxiousness with a sneer. "No matter, you're a nuisance either way! So, here's a gift for you all!" She jumped up swing her whip around, creating some vortex of power.

She shot it down, however it wasn't aimed at the sins, but at the spring. At Kagome.

"Kagome!" Merlin yelled at her friend who held her ground. Instead of moving to dodge it, she strung her bow aiming the arrow at the attack.

"Hit the mark…"

A beam of pink shot through the attack and hitting the demon in the brain, revealing the truth that it was nothing more than a puppet. However the blast of her attack shouldn't have been underestimated as it still destroyed the spring.

"That was just a puppet. Her real body is elsewhere." Gowther stated. "I didn't think…" A soft voice began, the eyes landed on Solaad, waiting for what he had to say. "that the Demon Clan would be resurrected so soon."

"Oi," Ban came forth. "what was that about?" He asked Merlin, wondering how she knew who that was.

"The Six Knights of Black, demons that went on a rampage during the war 3000 years ago. It's said that they were so violent, even the Ten Commandments struggled with them." The wizard explained.

"It's all over." Solaad muttered darkly as he fell on his knees in despair. "I haven't even found Oshiro-_Sama_."

"It'll be fine." Diane kneeled and smiled at the boy. "We got Kagome-_chan_ with us after all! She's really strong against demons!" the giant spoke excitedly. "Right, Kagome-_chan_?"

She turned to where she thought the priestess would be, but instead only saw Elizabeth sleeping form still inside the barrier.

"Where's Kagome…?"

The sins also began looking around, searching for Kagome's presence, but she was gone.

"Kagome-_hime_ most likely fell into the spring." Gowther said. "She has to be, she wouldn't leave Elizabeth-_Sama_ like that!" King agreed.

"We can't just leave this be." Escanor spoke softly, sadden by the princess disappearance.

"If we can't use the spring, then we have no choice but to go there directly." Merlin said as walked over to Elizabeth and used Absolute Cancel on Kagome's barrier.

The ground began to shake at her words allowing her to take Elizabeth back into Boar's Hat. Solaad turned his head towards the source and saw the mysterious building rise to the sky along with the ground it surrounded.

"Let's go, King!" Diane jumped up, not waiting any longer. "Huh, Wait for me, Diane!" King yelled after her flying. Gowther jumped as well, easily reaching Boar Hat.

"Let's go." Merlin ordered as she snapped her fingers, with Elizabeth in her arms she and Escanor disappeared with shine of light.

Solaad looked up and saw the woman appear on the flying piece of ground, Gowther, King and Diane had made it too.

Solaad felt a hand grab him by his collar, lifting him up. "You're coming too." Ban said not waiting for a responds. "The Demon Clan has already been resurrected, right?" He jumped up, landing on Diane's extended hand.

"And we're off to the mystical land- the Sky Temple!" Gowther announced striking a pose.

* * *

"Now then… where would I be…?" Kagome muttered as she looked around the cave. Her clothes were wet, but she didn't mind it._ 'Better than youkai goo.' _She thought.

Her legs walked her out of the strange maze until she was outside. The trees whispering an old song of the wind, letting her take in the view. She watched with wonder as the morning came on the foreign land.

"Wow… it's beautiful…" She whispered.

She quickly reached what looked like the edge. Her eyes widen as she looked at the clouds pass by, wind levitating from beneath. "It couldn't be… I'm in Sky Temple?"

If she was here that meant that Meliodas and Hawk would be here as well. And perhaps Meliodas got mistaken as Solaad like Solaad had been mistaken as Meliodas, but there a big difference between them, Meliodas didn't had wings and neither did she. _'Solaad talked about someone named Kayano… if we look alike I need to watch out.'_

Kagome's eyes wondered towards the village and the giant egg in the distant. "It's emitting _youki_…" That was probably the seal Solaad was talking about.

'_If I can go there and try to seal what's already leaking than perhaps it can be avoided?'_ She thought setting out for her goal.

* * *

**KC**: The first chapter of the movie with Kagome! I loved writing this chapter so much and there are a few to go ^^ I never noticed how hard it is to write a FF based on a movie cus it's a lot XD So a newfound respect to those who do write those FF based on movies 3

Please be patient for the next chapter, I'll try finish it as soon as I can ^^

* * *

**For those who do not know these words:**

**Buta: **Pig

**Mushi: **Bug

**Hidoi**: How mean/So mean

**Teme: **Bastard

**Kuso: **Damn

**Dame**: Don't/Stop

**Hentai: **Pervert

**Ningen**: Human

**Youkai**: Demon

**Youki**: Demon Power

**Bakemono: **Monster

**Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

**Hime**: (Another way of saying) Princess

**Imouto**: (Little Sister)

**Onee**: (Older) Sister

**Baa**: (Another way of saying) Grandmother/ Older Lady

**-chan:** Honorifics for girls

**-kun: **Honorifics for guys

**-san:** Honorifics for everyone

**-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This one-shot is based off the movie; Nanatsu no Taizai Move: Prisoners of the Sky if you haven't watched it this story will contain **SPOILERS**. So please watch the movie before you read this fanfiction ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."-** Saying**

'_..ooo..'_** \- Thinking**

"_..ooo.."_** \- Japanese**

***..ooo..***** - Happenings/doings**

"**..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

"_**..ooo.."**_** – Unseen Voices**

**Now…. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oi, anyone there?!"

Meliodas called from within his cell. He leaned back when no responds were given. "Nope, no one here." He told himself and proceeded to push the jail door out, breaking it.

"Well, well, well, what to do?" he questioned as he calmly walked out. "Guess I'll look for that damn pig first." He began walking around, which much more freedom than before. He reached a hill that looked over the village and stood there for a moment. "But man, the view is amazing… I wish I could show Kagome…"

Meliodas kept walking but then something caught his eyes. It was Kayano, sitting on top of an old ruin. But just like how he noticed her, she noticed him as well.

"Yo!" the demon greeted with a grin. "E-eh? Solaad?!" She immediately flew down at the sight of him. "How did you get out of the prison?" She asked.

"You keep mistaking me-" Meliodas wanted to correct but she cut in. "You had me worried!" She raised her hand to hit, much like Kagome would when harassed, but she wasn't Kagome, so he dodged.

"Why'd you duck?! Let me hit you!" she cried, once again attempting to hit him over and over again.

"I'm not obligated to let a stranger hit me." He said while continuing to avoid her hits. "Sorry to have to tell you," he said as he caught her last attempt. "but I'm not Solaad."

"What do you mean?" Kayano lowered her arm and got a good look at him.

"There he is!"

Their conversation came to a halt as the soldiers led by Zoria, they surround the pair with their weapons. "_Kisama_!" Zoria accused. "Not only have you broken the law, you can't even sit in prison to reflect. I can't forgive this. I'm not going to hold back just because you're my son!"

He raised his fist and slammed it down, only to let it be caught by two fingers. "I'm not your son, so I'll hold back." Meliodas grinned flicking his finger so that Zoria landed on his butt.

"Solaad…" The old soldier whispered the name. "What happened to you?"

Meliodas' eyes narrowed, fixing his gaze on the gigantic egg in the distance as an explosion went off.

"What's that?!"

"There!" Someone pointed at the seal.

"If something happens to Egg Rock, we're in trouble." Zoria stood up and spread his wings. "I want a detailed explanation from you later." He told Meliodas.

"Let's go!" He jumped to the air. "Hai!" the others followed after him as they made their way to the hill.

* * *

"Auww…Who knew that there was already a crack…"

Kagome slowly stood up, rubbing her bump that took the damage of the fall.

"Part of the rock broke apart."

She heard someone yell, coming closer to her locations. A part of her wanted to stay and help, but she knew she shouldn't be here. Kagome quickly ran to the side to hide behind one of the many big pillars.

She could see a group of sky people gathering around the hole. They all had wings just like Solaad.

"Help… me…"

All eyes went to the hole as a figure began crawling out. Hair covering the front of his body. "I'm going to die…"

A few people instantly ran towards him. "Are you alright? What happened?" They tried to help him up and listen to his plea. "I'm so hungry… so hungry… I'm going to die!"

Kagome wanted to scream and warn them. That man wasn't human after all. She watched in horror as the demon changed green revealing the face on his chest and devouring the first man in front of him.

He spit him out again, but Kagome knew exactly what he did, he devoured the man's soul.

"Where do you think you're going? You're my lunch!" the _youkai_ shouted attacking the all soldiers unconscious. Kagome had kept her aura hidden from him and was about to jump out but noticed the new batch of knights flying their way.

And among those knights she noticed a familiar face, one she would often see reflecting back to her in the mirror. A woman that looked like her, but with shorter hair and brown eyes, she seemed younger as well.

'_She has to be Kayano.'_ Kagome noted and stayed even more hidden. Observing from afar. _'As long as they can defeat the youkai then the souls will return.'_

"The Egg Rock seems safe." A knight said to Zoria as their speed increased. "It must be a harbinger of the Year of Doom."

A man saw his saviors flying towards them and quickly tried to reach them for protection. "S-Save me!" He begged drawing closer.

"Where do you think you're going?" the demon questioned, whipping his hair towards him and grabbing him by the leg. "Voltaic Whip!" Electricity ran up the demon's hair and electrocuted the man's soul out.

"We are the guardians of the Sky Temple!" Zoria proclaimed. "Now that I, the Head Warrior, Zoria is here, I won't let you have your way!" Kayano looked at the demon with determination. "I'll go get the Winged Sword at once!"

"Let's go!" Zoria ordered as he went in the attack. "I have defeated 65 demons to date!" He claimed as he attacked the monster over and over again. "Behold! My celestial Spear Technique!"

"How's that?" Zoria asked as he had managed to push the _youkai_ back. He glanced at his weapon to see the top of the spear broken off.

"I don't care how many you've killed." The green _youkai_ began speaking. "Don't think I'm like those red or gray peons!" He slapped Zoria out of his way.

The _youkai_ stepped on the fallen Zoria's head. "Get off your high horse! Don't you know I am Neckless Dahaka of the Six Knights of Black? Or maybe you have a death wish?"

Dahaka kicked Zoria away and once again walked towards him. "Now, die!" His hair began swaying, but Meliodas kicked him away just before he could attack.

"So…laad…" Zoria whispered at the sight of Meliodas.

Blue eyes widen at the sight of the man, only but whispering his name. "Meliodas…"

"That's about enough." Meliodas stated, glaring down at Dahaka. "Unless you want to die." Zoria stood up giving the blonde a nasty look. "You can't be serious, brat! As a reward for making me laugh, I'll kill you right now!"

Dahaka dashed towards Meliodas, his fist ready for the punch. Meliodas stretched his arm so that the demon ran into him with his own force. Dahaka staggered back, before loading his new attack.

"Thunder Carnival!"

Meliodas looked over at Zoria's broken staff; he hunched over to grab it. "I'm gonna borrow this for a sec."

"Full Counter!"

The electricity that Dahaka had gathered turned against him, but it would not kill him. The final blow was delivered by an arrow shining with pure power, purifying the demon. Souls escaping its' mouth and returning to their bodies.

Meliodas' green eyes snapped to the source as he saw a lock of black hide behind the pillar, his feet already carrying him towards it.

"Solaad! Zoria-_sama_!" Meliodas turned around to see Kayano with the Winged Sword in her hand, landing next to Zoria to help him up. "Looks like he's fine." Meliodas smiled.

It didn't take long for others to arrive and announce Meliodas the hero of the day. Meliodas was taken away before he could protest, eyes wandering back to the pillar.

* * *

"So this is salt-roasted sky fish?" Meliodas looked at the feast in front of him.

The sky people had gathered to throw a banquet for their new hero, Solaad. Zoria was sitting next to his son, suddenly feeling proud. "I feel blessed to be able to share a drink with my son."

The young blond didn't pay him any mind and took a bite. "Oh, this is pretty good!"

"It's your favorite. Here, have mine as well." Zoria said as he handed his piece over. Meliodas smiled. "Oh, well if you insist." He immediately took a bite as Zoria kept talking. "I didn't realize you've even surpassed me as a warrior. Let me guess, you've been secretly training!"

"Listen up, everyone!" Zoria suddenly stood up, eyes turning to him. "Now we can follow the Celestial Law, and my son can continue with the Succession Ceremony."

"Succession Ceremony?" Meliodas eyes landed on Kayano who was struggling against two women. "Go ahead, Kayano go to your fiancé!" One pushed the girl forward.

Brown eyes narrowing in its glare, Meliodas smiled as if to drive the tension away.

Then suddenly the sounds of bells entered his eardrums. Coming from the entrance was the old lady Vanessa, leading a bunch of guys who were holding some altar, with on top of it a small pink pig.

"Tontoko, tontoko Oshiro-_sama_!" Vanessa celebrated making the others

"What are you doing, Hawk?" Meliodas looked with disbelieve as the pig was being honored. The piglet's snout went upward with a huff. "I am the great Oshiro-sama, you rud- OW!"

Hawk yelled out as his friend grabbed his ear tightly and hanging him off the altar. "Say that again, _buta_." He threated. The apologies instantly flew out of the pig's mouth.

"That was outstanding work, Solaad!" Vanessa came flying towards Meliodas. "This esteemed creature you've brought back with you turned out to be the legendary Oshiro-_sama_ that saved us 3000 years ago."

Meliodas released his grasp in astonishment. Vanessa landed with the pig to show him off to her people. "Behold this lovable form. It's exactly as depicted on our walls. So smooth and round!"

"He's not white." Meliodas deadpanned.

Vanessa halted; she turned to the pig to take a better look. "It's true, he is not white. Is he an imposter?" Her eyes narrowed as her suspicion rose.

But Hawk quickly escaped the accusation. "Lo and behold I am the blood descendant of Oshiro-_sama_! I am Opink-_sama_!"

"That's kind of a stretch." Meliodas sweat-dropped with a grin. But Vanessa bought the lie. "Oh, Opink-_sama_!" Tears streamed down her face. "All of you, this is Opink-_sama_!"

* * *

"Yahoo! This feels so good!" Diane, in her human form, sat on the railing feeling the wind through her hair. "The land looks so small from here!" Elizabeth added her eyes looking over the sight.

They had explained the situation to the child the moment she woke up and had been traveling since. Meliodas and Kagome had been gone for almost a day, so they hoped it wouldn't take long to reach them.

Eyes were following Diane's every move, unbeknownst to the two girls. "I love giant Diane… but little Diane is cute too." King whispered to himself looking over the girls from afar on his staff.

"Who would've thought this would happen?" Solaad was in the room he woke up in the last time, muttering to himself. "If I return empty-handed…. But I'm worried about everyone too. What should I do?"

* * *

"Opink-_sama_?" Meliodas repeated, it had quieted down and Hawk sat next to him, enjoying his meal. "Your mouth just runs, doesn't it?"

"I couldn't help it!" Hawk defended. "This is so good!" He gobbled up another bowl. A shadow fell over them, they looked up to see Kayano standing. She held out some piece of clothing. "This is the battledress for Celestial warriors."

She began walking outside, hinted for them to follow her. She led them to the stair of the Egg Rock. It had become dark outside with only the lanterns lighting their path. "Thanks, I was feeling a bit chilly." Meliodas put the shirt on.

"You're not Solaad, are you?" Kayano began. "I told you that in the beginning." Meliodas answered calmly. "A troublesome case of mistaken identity." Hawk brushed off.

"Then who are you?" Kayano halted in her steps, she watched the man turn around with a grin. "I'm just a pub owner."

"And I'm the Captain of Leftovers." Hawk reintroduced himself. "What's that? What did you come here for?" the girl questioned. Meliodas sighed, his hands falling on his hip. "We didn't come because we wanted to. We don't know how to get back."

"Uhm…" Kayano spoke up. "I want you to keep pretending to be Solaad until the noon Succession Ceremony! The ceremony is sacred to us, the Celestials."

She began explaining. "In order to stand against the Demon Clan, for generations, the son of the Head Warrior has inherited the Winged Sward at the Succession Ceremony. This law has been followed by the Celestials for thousands of years."

Meliodas' hand went to scratch the back of his nape. "I understand it's a law, but that old man was really angry."

"There's a reason why Zoria-_sama_ despises the Demon Clan." Kayano began explaining further. "A hundred years ago, during the last Year of Doom, Zoria-_sama's_ wife, Solaad's mother passed away. She got caught in the battle against the Demon Clan."

"I see." Meliodas mused. "That's why he got angry when his son ran." Anger flashed through her eyes. "He didn't run! He left because he had a plan. Solaad is kind. Solaad is… I know he'll come back."

"Can't someone else do the ceremony?" Meliodas questioned. "It has to be Solaad! He promised me!" The girl protested, making Meliodas chuckled a bit. "Promise? I thought it was the law."

A blush came on her face as her gaze kept strong. "Wh-What's so funny?" Kayano asked, Meliodas answered with a smile. "If he's not back by tomorrow, then you're on your own."

Kayano's face turned into a smile. She watched as Meliodas turned to Hawk. "Right?" The pork nodded its head. "Leave it to us!"

Meliodas watched as Kayano and Hawk went back inside to join the party, leaving the sin on his own.

"I'm surprised." A soft voice came from behind him, causing him to smile. "I never expected that we look so much alike, no wonder Solaad-_kun_ mistook me for Kayano-_chan_."

"Kagome." Meliodas turned around and saw Kagome as beautiful as he could remember, his woman. Kagome smiled in responds, jumping into his arms.

"Did you miss me that much?" Meliodas teased as he released her. Kagome scoffed with a light giggle. "I'm surprised you haven't groped her yet."

A smirk grew on Meliodas face, hands wandering to Kagome's breast and butt. "Don't worry these hands are only reserved for you."

"That's not what I was worried about, _hentai_!"

***Slap***

"As I thought, I only want to be hit by you."

"What are you talking about?"

Meliodas ignored Kagome question and grasped her hand, pulling her closer, his other hand resting on her waist. "I missed you, Kagome." He admitted Kagome smiled with a soft blush.

But her smile quickly fell from her face. "The seal is already so weak, I don't think Solaad-_kun_ will make it in time." She said worriedly. Meliodas' eyes travelled up the stairs. Egg rock.

"Even if it did happen, we're here." The demon gave her his infamous grin.

* * *

**-Dream-**

Solaad and Kayano arrived at the shrine in front of them the statue of Oshiro-sama and the Winged Sword. "The Winged Sword…" Kayano began. "You and I are inheriting this together. Right, Solaad?"

She turned to him when he didn't answer. Solaad was looking up at the ceiling, the prophecy of Oshiro-_sama_. "For generations, our ancestors have passed down the Winged Sword…" Solaad began.

"Including _Kaa-san_ and _Tou-san_. This is a special Year of Doom. No one believes it, but this is the year Oshiro-_sama's_ seal will break." Solaad laid himself on the ground admiring the painting.

Kayano came to sit beside him and listened to his words. "I've been studying it for years now. This mural… But there are things I still don't-"

"Solaad. What are you doing there?"

The couple looked up in time to see Zoria walked towards them. "Listen, _Tou_-_san_!" Solaad got up. "At this rate, we will all be destroyed by the Demon Clan!"

"That is why you must train." Zoria cut through. "It's different this time!" his son protested. Zoria pushed the young man to the ground. "I will not call a law-breaking coward my son!"

Solaad could already hear the voices speaking.

"He abandoned the village."

"How can be the son of the Head Warrior?"

"What did he go to Earth for?"

"He abandoned us."

"No! Everyone, it's not true!" Solaad yelled out. "I never thought this would happen!"

**-End Dream-**

* * *

A soft hand landed on Solaad shoulder, startling him awake. He opened his eyes and saw the young girl, Elizabeth standing next to his bed.

"Elizabeth…" He muttered, Solaad watched on as the small girl placed the candle she was holding on to his nightstand. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "It sounded like you had a nightmare."

Solaad sat up with a tired smile. "_Gomen_." Elizabeth climbed on the bed and sat next to him. "_Onee-chan_ always tells me to come to her and talk it about it whenever I get a nightmare."

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his lips to move. "Your… uhm… _Onee-chan_… she looks a lot like Kayano." He began. "But gentler…"

"Solaad-_san_, you came here to find a way to save your land, right?" Elizabeth said, trying to cheer him up, however Solaad's gaze continued to be on the ground. "But I'm heading back without having done anything."

"What you've started is not meaningless." Elizabeth tried again. "If Meliodas-_sama_ and _Onee-chan_ were here, I'm sure that's what they'd say." The boy finally turned to her.

"_Onee-san_, she wanted to save the Kingdom of Liones too. She journeyed on her own with me in search of the _Nanatsu no Taizai_." Elizabeth smiled in the memory.

"The one who saved my _Onee-san_ was Meliodas-_sama_. Meliodas-_sama_ told us, it's because we went on the journey to try to save everyone that we were able to find the _Nanatsu no Taizai_." The girl continued talking.

"Nothing would have started if we had done nothing." Her smile brightened. "That's what he told me."

"Meliodas sounds like an amazing person." Solaad complimented, he didn't miss the stars forming in Elizabeth's eyes as she came closer. "He is!"

"But I…" Solaad lowered his gaze once more. "I can't be like Meliodas."

"Ha! Of course not, coward."

Their eyes snapped to the doorway where they saw Ban entering. "You ran just because you thought no one understands." The man continued.

"N-No! It wasn't like that!" Solaad jumped from the bed and objected. "You abandoned those tied down to rules." Ban retorted. Solaad grew angrier. "I came because I want to protect Kayano and everyone!

Ban huffed as he slowly turned around. "Do you really think you have the resolve?". Solaad's wings spread out. "If it's to protect everyone… I'll do anything!" He flew himself at Ban with his fist stretched out, but his punch got easily caught.

A smirk came on Ban's face. "It's easy to talk." He released the Celestial's fist. "Let's go, kid." Ban left the room with Elizabeth, leaving the young Solaad on his own.

* * *

Morning had come and it was time for the ceremony. "Kayano-_sama_, you look beautiful." The two helpers gushed over the female's appearance. In front of the raven stood Meliodas, dressed in his traditional garb.

"Solaad-_sama_ has grown impressive as well." They complimented the imposter. "Ready?" Kayano leaned over to Meliodas, who gave her a nod. "Let's go."

The party started with Kayano and a few other women dancing. When the song had ended, someone handed over the Winged Sword to Kayano. She kneeled down and waited for Zoria and "Solaad" to walk over to her.

Zoria took the sword in his hands and raised it high up, others quickly did the same. "Here and now, our greatest treasure, which has long continued to suppress the Demon Clan, will be handed down to my son!"

Meliodas stepped forward to receive the weapon, but he halted in his steps and took a good look at the sword. "This is…" he whispered to himself.

"Geez, what are you doing?" Kayano hushed at the man. But Meliodas didn't have a chance to answer as the ground began to shake. All eyes went to the top of the hill where Egg Rock laid.

The giant boulder began emitting a dark purple haze. Cracks began appearing all over the rock until suddenly black power rushed out form it.

"What's going on?" Hawk squealed. "That huge egg just broke! Was that supposed to happen?"

Red, Blue and Grey demons started crawling out the cracks, creating panic in the town. "But why?!" Kayano jumped up to her feet. "The Resurrection Day was supposed to be much later!"

Her eyes widen in shock at the sight of the amount of demons that came raining upon them.

"All of you, have no fear!" The old lady Vanessa claimed out bravely. "We have Opink-_sama_ with us!"

"Are you serious?!" Hawk shouted back. "This wasn't part of the deal!" He quickly jumped off the platform to go in to hiding.

"The ceremony will have to wait." Zoria stated, he took of his traditional robe and stood ready to fight with the Winged Sword in hand. "This is the day we have trained for. Now, we will follow the Ancient Law and rid our land of the Demon Clan!"

The army of young soldiers took off and began fighting the demons. "Evacuate everyone." Kayano ordered as she took a hold of her sword. "You need to as well." Meliodas told her. "They're too much for you." Meliodas tried again.

"It doesn't matter. I am a Celestial warrior too." Kayano argued. "This is my home, and I will protect it!"

"_Yare yare_." Meliodas sighed, noticing he was left alone. "What a spitfire!"

"You tell me!" a female voice joined in. "She reminds me of my younger days."

"Kagome!" Meliodas greeted with a smile. "I had tried to keep the seal stable last night, but by the time morning came a crack had already showed." She explained.

Another explosion went off at the top of the hill, and some could see six figures staring down at the city.

"The Six Knights of Black." Meliodas muttered. The figures suddenly split up and went off to fight. "Kagome try to reseal the rock, but keep your powers hidden. If they sense that you're a _Miko_, they'll come after you."

"Don't worry about me, worry about your new bride." She replied with a mischievous smile as she put back on her hood.

"Don't be too jealous!" Meliodas retorted, Kagome snapped back around to yell at him, but he was already gone.

* * *

"Evacuate to the plaza!" Kayano order to the mother and daughter she just saved. The two quickly flew away, leaving Kayano to deal with the rest.

He brown eyes spotted something further away. There stood a demon, surrounded by lifeless bodies of Celestial soldiers. "Tsk!" The demon clicked his tongue. "See, they're all peons. And… there's another peon."

Kayano rushed towards him, her sword pointed clearly at her target. "Should I kill her at once?" Pump wondered out loud. "Or should I make her suffer first?"

Kayano came closer, but within a blink of an eye was stopped by a hand wrapped around her waist. Suddenly Kayano could see a sharp puncture in front of her.

"Hmn, how about this?" Pump mused as he fired his attack. Meliodas quickly moved his sword, catching all the needles that came at them. The demon snickered. "I know, you're the one Bellion wants to play with."

As if being called upon, Meliodas realized the danger that was approaching. He quickly pushed Kayano away. "You have to run!"

The instant moment Meliodas released Kayano, he was forced to block the oncoming attack of the man named Bellion. The force behind the attack threw the blonde man back.

"Enjoying yourself, Pump?" The demon Bellion greeted as he lowered his sword. "If you let me fight him, then I'd enjoy myself." Pump tried to convince his leader, but Bellion didn't bother listening as he went after his opponent.

"He's strong…" Meliodas muttered to himself as he finally came to a stop. "That bastard." He cursed as he came to stand up. But Bellion didn't give him a moment of rest as he reappeared behind him.

"Most guys would die from that hit." He told the bar owner. "I'm impressed… _ningen_."

"That's right, Bellion, Six Knights of Black." Meliodas replied, not bothering to turn around.

"So you know my name!" Bellion raised his sword ready to strike down, but Meliodas managed to block him.

"Interesting." The demon smirked. "Looks like I won't get bored while the peon souls get cooked. Until we've prepared for the resurrection ritual, you can keep me entertained!"

They clashed their swords a few times until Meliodas jumped back. "Sorry, but… it looks like we're one step ahead of you." He pointed at the sky.

All eyes went up at to the sky to see the entrance of a gigantic green pig. Everyone could see eight figures falling down and scattering across the land of Sky Temple.

"I'll be your opponent now." Merlin landed in front of Derocchio after saving Hawk and Vanessa from his rain of ice and fire. While Ban, Diane and Escanor slayed some Red and Grey Demons.

"Who are you?" Zoria questioned at the newly arrived allies. "The _Nanatsu no Taizai_." Escanor simply said. "We're friends of Solaad." Diane added. "We can talk later! First, let's take care of these guys!"

"Do you honestly believe that will stop me?" Bellion questioned his opponent with a smirk. His battle with Meliodas raged on. "For a brat like you to know my name, I must have become famous during the last 3000 years!"

Meliodas managed to deflect Bellion's sword and kicked him away. The blonde jumped up to the sky. "The Six Knights of Black. It's said you're as strong as the Ten Commandments. Yet, you're so lawless, even the Demon Lord abandoned you. Am I right?"

The young bar owner taunted as he swung his sword down, launching it towards the demon. "You bastard!" Bellion roared as he hit the sword right back. Meliodas caught it midair, but the power behind it made him stuck in motion.

"I don't know who you are, but you must want to die badly." Bellion said as he teleported behind the Sin of Wrath. Meliodas got send away, once again Bellion teleported and slammed Meliodas to the ground.

"My skills have surpassed that of the Ten Commandments!" Bellion shouted as he lifted up an abandoned building and launched it at his victim.

"The one who didn't choose me to be in the Ten Commandments… Meliodas." He continued to speak as he landed on the ground. "I will never forgive him!"

"Are you finished?" A voice said teasingly from behind. "You're that upset about not being chosen to be a Ten Commandment?" Meliodas continued as their swords clashed.

"What would you know?" The blue haired demon retorted back.

"Someone who's still hung up on that will probably never be chosen." Meliodas' words only seemed to rile the other more as he send Meliodas flying once again.

Meliodas crashed in the middle of the plaza with a loud bang. "I'm finishing you!" Bellion yelled on top of his longs as he pointed his sword to the ground where the wounded man laid and charged.

Within an instant, black purple haze enveloped Meliodas' body, halting Bellion in his attack.

"Guess you're not getting it." A dark voice came from Meliodas as he slowly stood up.

"You're…" Eyes widen at the sight. "A _Youkai_?!"

"Solaad!" A sudden voice joined the battle. Meliodas turned around and saw Zoria flying towards them. His markings quickly disappeared. "Stop, old man!"

"I cannot let Solaad die!" Zoria shouted as he charged forward, the Sky Sword ready in hand. The man went up to kill Bellion only to find himself pierced with the Demons sword. But Zoria didn't give, he mustered up his strength and managed to cut of Bellion's arm.

The two landed back on the ground, Zoria exhausted and fatally wounded. "What is that sword?" Bellion exclaimed distress, gripping at his lost arm.

"For 3000 years, it has been passed down by our clan, this Winged Sword." The old soldier struggled to speak. "Against this sword, even the Demon Clan…"

He tried to stand up again, but his legs failed him as he was about to fall over. "Don't push yourself!" Meliodas held him up. He could not see Bellion calling back his arm and could only feel the piercing of the Sky sword into his abdominal.

Blood soaked the blade, leaving Zoria to the realization what had happened. "I killed my son with my own hands…" The man stepped back and looked at his hands with horror, until he fell unconscious to the ground.

Meliodas tried to pull the sword out, but it wouldn't budge. His demon side came out as he screamed using as much power as he could, but it was to no use. Meliodas lost to his wound and fell down.

"A sword meant to kill Demons. I see. It works well on you." Bellion smirked as he looked down at his fallen foe, he called over his sword and raised it, ready to strike. "How ironic. You're going to die by the weapon of those you wanted to protect!"

"As if I let you!"

A strong voice of a female resonated as a beam of pink light shot away Bellion's sword, however he could feel the power radiating from the arrow that didn't hit him and jumped back.

"Ah… a _Miko_…" His dark voice chuckled; his eyes followed the figure that revealed herself. "Next will be your heart." She strung her arrow and aimed. But all her eyes could see was a smirk before he disappeared.

"Meliodas!" Kagome quickly made her way to the male and lifted up his head to lie on her lap.

"Captain!"

"_Tou-san_!"

Everyone had gathered.

* * *

**KC**: This is it for now! I hope you all enjoyed it! As you may noticed I didn't write the other fighting scenes, because they are too epic for me to write down XD I recommend watching the movie to truly enjoy it^^

**You can expect the next and last chapter next week ^^**

* * *

**Thank you for those who reviewed!:**

**LuluRavenCrow: **Thank you^^

**Dark Repaer: **I will don't worry, it's almost finished ^^

**Guest: **Thank you here you! Hope it didn't disappoint!

**Guest: **I'll try to update Miko Maid soon, at the moment I'm trying to finish to whole story before making an attempt to post it again ^^' I hope you'll be patient till then.

**xXKillorbeKilledXx: **Hope this is enough for now XD

**RubyGemGreen: **Here you go^^

**FairyQueen72: **I do not speak… Spanish…? I hope it's a compliment and therefore I say thank you^^

**Kyomizu Hiyorin: **YAYYYY! XD

**LadyAdalicia: **Well forever is an awful long time ^^'

**Guest 1: **I did it! XD

**MallarieTwinkies: **I will ^^

**FyreDraagyn12: **Thank you so much! Reading your review made me really happy ^^ (And yes you got it right XD) Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you'll look forward to my future projects that will be out asap ^^

**Heaven-water-sister: **I will write more, don't worry ^^' I know a lot of (Kagome) writers have lost their determination, but I can promise every single one of my stories will always be finished!

**LilySim: **Thank you so much! Here you go ^^

* * *

**For those who do not know these words:**

**Buta:**Pig

**Yare:** A form of a sigh

**Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

**Hentai:**Pervert

**Kisama:** Bastard

**Ningen**: Human

**Youkai**: Demon

**Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

**Hime**: (Another way of saying) Princess

**Onee**: (Older) Sister

**Tou:** (Another way of saying) Father

**Kaa:** (Another way of saying) Mother

**-chan:** Honorifics for girls

**-kun:**Honorifics for guys

**-san:** Honorifics for everyone

**-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** This one-shot is based off the movie; Nanatsu no Taizai Move: Prisoners of the Sky if you haven't watched it this story will contain **SPOILERS**. So please watch the movie before you read this fanfiction ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."-** Saying**

'_..ooo..'_** \- Thinking**

"_..ooo.."_** \- Japanese**

***..ooo..***** - Happenings/doings**

"**..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

"_**..ooo.."**_** – Unseen Voices**

**Now…. ENJOY!**

* * *

"I won't forgive you if you die." Kagome's voice spoke sternly as her hands kept caressing her lovers face.

"Meliodas-_sama_!"

They all looked up and saw Elizabeth on the back of Hawk in his flying form, they landed right in front of the group and joined their side. The child quickly running to her sister. "_Onee-chan_!"

"Eli!" The sisters gave each other a hug, trying to console one another. "Is Meliodas-_sama_ gonna… die?" The young girl asked scared. "He's stronger than that." The older sister tried to comfort her.

"How could the captain lose?" King questioned; his eyes fixated on the blade lodge inside the man. "Crap!" Ban cursed. "Don't let a guy like that beat you."

"He'll be okay, right, Merlin?" Diane wined to the other woman. "The captain won't die so easily. But this sword appears to be quite dangerous." Gold eyes narrowed.

The sound of wings dawned upon them and they could see Lady Vanessa flying down with others. "Do not fret!" The old lady said. "This is due to the hidden power of the Winged Sword."

"This sword can only be handled by the Head Warrior." She pointed at Zoria's body, which was currently being healed by Kayano. "As soon as Zoria's wounds are healed, we'll bring him here."

"Solaad…" The man whispered. "_Tou-san_!" A voice called to him, slowly his eyes opened, in front of stood Solaad, worried. "Solaad! You are all right?!"

Zoria quickly sat up to take a closer look. "I'm sorry I returned late." Solaad replied. "What about your injury?" Zoria's blue eyes went over the young man, searching for the stab wound. Solaad turned towards the other group, making his father follow.

"Huh, Solaad? And Kayano too?" Zoria rubbed his eyes, not sure whether to believe is eyes or not. "What is the meaning of this."

"The one who looks like Solaad is Meliodas." Kayano explained. "And the one who looks like Kayano is Kagome-_san_, although I haven't spoken to her much." Solaad added. "Around them are Meliodas' friends, whom I met on Earth. The _Nanatsu no Taizai._"

A sigh left the old man's lips. "It Is hard to believe but it seems I must accept it. During the fight against the Demon Clan, I am embarrassed to admit as Head Warrior that they were of great help."

"Solaad, pull the sword from him." Zoria stood up and turned to his son, he let his hand land on his shoulder. "Starting today, you are the successor." Solaad's blue eyes shined with determination.

"I understand."

"Kayano, my wounds are fine now." Zoria said as he turned to Kayano. "Please save Meliodas." The girl nodded and walked over to the body, but a hand stopped her.

"No, need." Kayano looked at the woman that looked identical to her. However, she could see that the other was older, more mature. Her hair was longer, and she had sparkling sapphire eyes. Kagome.

Kagome's eyes went to Solaad and he could feel a slight shiver go down his spine. "Solaad-_kun_, before you pull out the sword, there's something you need to know."

Solaad came closer and was about to grasp the hilt, but suddenly a white diagram appeared. Within a second Zoria was by Solaad's side, stopping him from pulling the sword.

"Meliodas is a _youkai_." Kagome narrowed her eyes at them. "Would you still be willing to save him?"

* * *

Bellion flew to Egg Rock, his arm taking away his powers. "All of the Six Knights of Black have been destroyed except for me." He grunted at himself. "Those damn _Nanatsu no Taizai_! They even have a _Miko_! I thought that woman was dead?!"

"I had planned to sacrifice all of the Celestial souls, but I have no other choice now." The blue haired demon stretched out his left arm to the sky.

"Dahaka, Gara, Derocchio, Pump, Atra. In order to fulfill our wish, I will borrow your souls. " Black Purple orbs spread around the land gathered and went inside the Egg Rock. "Break the seal on the Great Beast!"

"O maleficent star sealed by Mother Chaos," Bellion began his chant. "I offer you the souls of the Six Knights of Black! Indura! Your heavy chains shall be completely unbound!"

The ground began shaking and the seal broke through completely. "What sinister magic." Bellion watched as his right arm got reformed from the pure _Youki_ that the seal was emitting. "It's even effecting me!"

"Now, indura, we shall annihilate those odious Celestials who have kept us sealed away for so long!"

* * *

"What's that!" King flew up, he and Diane witnessed the rise of the demon beast that had been caged inside the Egg Rock. "The magical power is immense!" Diane noted.

"Merlin, what is that?" Escanor, in his Sun Form, asked. "An Indura of Retribution." The woman answered.

"They live in the Demon Realm, where they roam wild, controlled only by instinct. It's said they even prey on the Demon Clan. If we are talking only about power, it may surpass even that of the Ten Commandments." She said.

"The Time of Ruin." Gowther mumbled. "This is what Solaad was talking about." Ban commented, his eyes focused on the disaster ahead. "We'd better revive the captain really quick and stop that monster-"

"You must not pull that sword." Zoria broke through, his order firm. "He's of the Demon Clan."

As proof of that claim, Meliodas' markings began to show, his body reacting to the _Youki_ released.

"This sinister power and the mark on his forehead…" Zoria continued. "He is a Demon! A high-ranked one at that!"

"The Winged Sword is a sacred blade bestowed upon us by Oshiro_-sama_," Vanessa stepped forward. "he who sealed away the powerful Demon Clan. His body is rejecting the sword and revealing his true form."

"Would you still save him?" Kagome's voice spoke, making everyone turn to her. "Meliodas is the one that has fought against the other demons for the past few days."

"Yes, that is true." Zoria admitted. "As Head Warrior, I cannot thank him enough." A moment of silence passed, hope building up within Elizabeth. "But Demon Clans are a different story!"

"For 3000 years, the Winged Sword has been down so that we can fight to protect the Sky Temple from the Demon Clan. That is our law. Countless lives have been lost in these battles." He continued to talk. "We must obey the law. We can never pull out that sword."

"Zoria-_sama_!" A soldier ran up to them. "The beast is coming this way!"

Zoria turned his attention from Kagome to the people. "Those who can fight will head there immediately! I will follow suit!" The soldiers flew out, Zoria leading them.

"They won't be able to stop that monster." King whispered over to Diane. "The desire to protect people has nothing to do with laws." King began flying after the soldiers towards the beast.

"I'm going too!" Diane announced. "I don't want any more people to get hurt!"

"It's a bit late in the afternoon, but I still have plenty of power left." Escanor said as he headed towards the beast as well."

"Let's go, Gowther." Merlin and the doll were off too. "I wanted to observe this exchange a bit longer, but…" Gowther muttered as he followed the mage.

"I don't know about this Time of Ruin or Indura or whatever." A smirk came on Ban's face. "but all I know is that if we don't go then we all die. Master, _gaki_, _Hime-chan_." Ban turned to the three. "I leave the captain to you."

The man turned around to leave after hearing confirmation from Elizabeth and Hawk. "Just try not to die again." Kagome's cold voice made him halt in his step. _'Did she know…'_ Their bet flashed through his mind.

"Tch! I won't _baka_~"

Kagome couldn't help but smirk.

"Ban!" Solaad went over to him, the fox sin placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "Show me that you're a man." With that said he left. Leaving Kagome, Elizabeth, Hawk, Kayano, Solaad and Meliodas together with Zoria and his soldiers.

The citizens had run away, searching for a safe place to hide until the battle was over.

"Zoria-_sama_, the _Nanatsu no Taizai_ are battling the Indura." A soldier reported. "Why have you returned?!" Zoria yelled at them instead. "The law says Celestials must not run from the Demon Clan."

"That's wrong, _Tou-san_!" Solaad called out. "You too…" the father cursed. "You threw aside your pride as a Celestial and ran!"

Solaad's blue eyes lowered to the ground. "I don't deny that I was a coward." The son quickly snapped his head up, clashing his eyes with those of his father. "But we haven't been fighting just to follow the laws!"

"Meliodas fought to protect this village and ended up like this." The blonde boy walked over to Meliodas body and stared down the hilt of the sword.

"But Meliodas is from the Demon Clan!" Zoria tried to argue. "The Nanatsu no Taizai came to the Sky Temple for me, no matter how weak and cowardly I was." Solaad spoke to his people.

"They're risking their lives to protect my beloved village. I believe in them!" He stated confidently. "Furthermore, this man they all believe in, Meliodas, the captain of the _Nanatsu no Taizai_… I believe in him!"

"Even if he's from the Demon Clan." His hands gripped the hilt tightly, feeling its power flowing through it. "Even if it means turning my back on our laws! I… want to protect the Sky Temple!"

Solaad pulled out the sword and releasing its pure powers. The symbol disappeared along with Meliodas' marks. Green eyes slowly opened to the world as Kagome knelt besides him.

"Meliodas…"

"Kagome…"

The lovers muttered each other's name. Kagome softly placed her hand over his wound and let it shine a soft pink, healing the wound fully without purifying his _youki_.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Meliodas-_san_." Solaad stepped forth. "So, you're Solaad." Meliodas jumped up to take a closer look. "You're different from what I've heard."

A smirk came on his face. "You look good!" Solaad returned to smile. "Thank you for protecting this village while I was away!"

"Sure." Meliodas snickered. "I expect plenty of rewards." His hand traveled up Kagome's skirt to grab her butt. "In your dreams, you _hentai_!" Meliodas had no chance blocking Kagome's quick uppercut.

"First you need to get rid of that beast." The woman pointed at the monster that was being held back by the Sins.

Meliodas recovered from the punch and turned to Solaad. "You're going to fight too, right? With that scary sword."

"_Hai_!" Solaad gripped his sword, for the first time he felt truly ready to face the destiny he dreaded for so long. "Meliodas-_sama_!" The attention turned to Elizabeth who walked over to Meliodas and handed over his sword.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." The male patted the young girl's head before telling Hawk to take her to a safe place. "Leave it to me!" The piglet answered. "Be careful, Meliodas-_sama_, _Onee-chan_."

"Just leave it to us!" The two smiled. Kagome stretched out her arm and closed her eyes. "Hear the call of your master… Devona!" with a gleam of pink, a bow appeared in her hands along with a quiver of arrows on her back.

Meliodas took a hold of Kagome's waist and pulled her closer, his feet planted in the ground before jumping and taking off. Flying towards the monster.

As they flew closer, they could see Ban fighting off Bellion. The lover shared a look before they nodded to their unspoken plan. Meliodas let go of Kagome, allowing her to land on the ground near Merlin. "Took you long enough." The woman complained.

"Don't want to hear that from you." The Miko retorted as she drew back an arrow. They held the monster back while Meliodas went after Bellion with a scream.

But the demon saw it coming and move to the side, letting Meliodas crash into Ban. "_Ite_…' Ban muttered from his place on the ground. "Yo, Ban!" Meliodas voice greeted hyper as he landed on Ban's stomach.

Blood left the lips of the Sin of Greed, as he felt his wounds heal. "_Teme_\- Captain?!"

Meliodas smirked, kneeling in front of the other man. "What the hell are **you** doing? You're getting slaughtered."

"_Uruse_!" Ban jumped up and took a look at his bloodied body. "_Kuso_, and I told that woman I wouldn't die. You're late." He turned to his leader. "You got beat that's why I'm fighting him."

Meliodas placed his fingers on his chin as he began to ponder. "You're right. It'd be lame if I kept getting beaten. Okay, it's decided." He perked up.

Ban turned around and with no words said they exchanged a high-five, signaling the switch. Ban went ahead to join the others on their fight against the Indura, leaving Meliodas to deal with Bellion.

"You're pretty confident for a guy who almost died." Bellion smirked. "We've got that beast to deal with, so I'm finishing you quick." The blonde demon returned the taunt. "We've got that beast to deal with, so I'm finishing you quick."

Ban ran up to stop the Indura with his Hunter Fest, just in time as King's Chastiefol's Grizzly Bear got overpowered. "Get it together!" The Fox Sin snapped at the fairy.

"Don't be unreasonable!" King retorted back. "We have our limits as well." Gowther stoically added.

Suddenly a bright began to shine from behind them. They turned their heads and saw Solaad along with Kayano and bunch of other soldiers. Solaad held the Winged Sword in his right hand and had raised his free arm high to the sky.

"I figured out the true purpose of the Winged Sword." The young man announced, he's lips kept moving. "I figured it out when Meliodas-_san_ was stabbed. This sword was meant to seal away powerful Demons."

"And so, I will seal the Indura!" Solaad exclaimed. "With this Winged Sword from Oshiro_-sama_… and the power of my Ark!" He proceeded to raise the sword, letting the power of the light gather in the weapon. Following that a giant white seal appeared in the sky.

Meliodas and Bellion continued to clash their blades, each pushing the other further and further. Bellion finally managed to slash a wound on Meliodas, but he quickly called his clones and kicked the evil demon away.

"Clones…" Bellion cursed as he grew angrier. "You sneaky little…!" The man used his power and threw chunks of the earth at the small blonde.

"Doesn't matter how many of you weaklings there are." He yelled. "You're all just garbage!"

Meliodas sliced through the last rock that was fired at him, with lightning speed Bellion appeared behind him, his sword raised high. "I'm going to end you!"

A sudden rise of _youki_ took over, marks appearing on his body as emerald turned to black. With little effort the blade got stopped by Meliodas' hand. "Playtime is over." He spoke in a dark voice as the blade broke under pressure.

"This power… it can't be…" Bellion's eyes widen in horror. "You're… Meliodas the Betrayer!" Within a blink of an eye, Bellion found himself falling as Meliodas had floored him.

Bellion was punched away and received hit after hit as the Sin of Wrath threw him back and forth. 'He's too strong!' The thought rung through Bellion's mind as he received a blow to the stomach, making him cough up blood.

He flew up in the sky and gather all of his strength, creating an orb of blue energy. "Damn you… You can all die! Death Burn!" The attack got launched.

"Full Counter!"

With a single swing of his sword, Meliodas returned the attack tenfold, destroying Bellion's body with an explosion. "I won't die for nothing!" His voice cursed. "I offer my soul to Indura!"

"Crap!" Meliodas glared at the purple orb that flew its way inside Indura just as Solaad was about to seal it.

The amount of power that the Indura received was strong enough to destroy the attempt of the seal, forcing everyone back. "No…" Solaad's eyes widened in disbelieve. "My Ark wasn't powerful enough?"

Once again, the beast set forth, marching towards its goal, the plaza. It began speeding up and was now running, having Diane and King chase after it. "We won't make it!" Diane cried as she desperately tried to catch up.

All watched in horror as the beast destroyed the houses and stampeded towards the plaza. "It's all over!" Hawk cried as he placed his body in front of Elizabeth, his attempt to protect her. "Help, _Okaa_!"

As her son cried for her Hawk Mama flew over and lodge the earth, where Boar Hat rested, into Indura's side. They both landed away from the village into an open space.

The earth broke off, revealing the giant pig to the on watchers. "_Okaa_!" Hawk cheered. "Apport!" Merlin chanted, teleporting Boar Hat off the pig's body.

Indura open its mouth and charged up an attack, matter of darkness and _youki_. The beast fired making Hawk Mama take on the force head on. People watched the charge disappear in the green's pig mouth, before delivering back through her nostrils.

The _youki_ turned pure as the attack hit the Indura, causing an explosion. "Thanks, Hawk Mama!" Meliodas and the other Sins jumped to her side, ready to take over the battle. "We have to finish him now."

"Ready, Solaad?" Meliodas looked to the sky and saw the boy flying, Winged Sword in hand. "Of course!" He replied. "_Minna_, let's finish this!" Solaad turned to his people. "Give me strength! All of our power into one!"

"ARK!"

All the celestials casted their spell, gathering their magic into one giant Ark. "Now, it should…" Solaad, mumbled watching the Ark in his hand grow bigger.

"This is…" Vanessa eyes widen at the sight, reminded of the painting on the roof of the altar. "just like the legend of the Winged Sword! The mural shows how it all began! The legend was real!"

"The Winged Sword bestowed upon us by Oshiro_-sama_…" Solaad gripped the sword tightly, raising it to absorb the power that had been gathered. "gives us the power to seal! Ike!"

Once again, a gigantic seal appeared in the sky, forcing itself on the Indura, locking it to the ground.

"I see it!" Meliodas exclaimed. "Before it's sealed away, we'll bash it with the power of the Nanatsu no Taizai!"

"Let's go!" Ban shouted, marking the start of the barrage. "Hunter Fest! Banishing Kill!"

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol. Fourth Form. Sunflower!" King's Sacred Treasure shines and transformed into massive plant and fired.

"Rush Rock!" Diane smashed Gideon into the ground, pieces of rock flying towards the monster.

"Blackout Arrow!" Gowther released his attack.

"Exterminate Ray!" Merlin launched her powerful spell.

"Cruel Sun!" Escanor kicked his orb of power at the Indura.

"Lostvayne, Sacred Treasure Release!" Meliodas readied his sword as clones appeared around the seal. All off the attacks came their way and Full Countered all of them, back toward Meliodas.

"The _Nanatsu no Taizai_ Combo…" Meliodas jumped to the sky and took on all of the attacks. "Seven Deadly Sins!" seven powers combined at was fired.

"Kagome!" Meliodas turned his body around, his eyes on Kagome who stood on a builder, Devona drawn.

"This is the end!" Kagome fired her arrow, a stream of pink _Miko ki_ merged with the attack.

The arrow pierced through the Indura's skull, finishing the blow. The Indura got destroyed and sealed away for good.

Zoria flew up to stand next to his son. "Solaad…"

"We did it, Father." Solaad said softly. "We Celestials conquered the Time of Ruin!"

People cheered in celebration as the two came down. "You did it, Solaad!" Meliodas smiled as the look-a-like stood in front of him. "Yes, thanks to you." He returned the smile.

"Great job you guys."

They turned around and saw Kagome approaching them with a kind smile. "What are you saying?" Meliodas teased. "It's only because of you that's its purified."

Solaad held his tongue, it was clear he wanted to say something but was missing the courage. "Solaad-_kun_?" he looked up at Kagome. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

Solaad took a deep breath. "What are you Kagome-_san_?" He watched her face give a look of surprise before it turned to a kind smile. "Well I am somewhat along the lines of a _miko_."

Eyes widen along with the villagers that had gathered round.

"A _MIKO_?!"

"Ahaha…" She scratched her cheek as a sweat drop went down. "Captain, Kagome." Merlin spoke up as she and the other sins, together with Hawk and Elizabeth came to their side. "We should leave if we still want to be on time for the king's birthday."

"Ah, that's right." Kagome placed a fist in her open pal at the reminder. Zoria stepped forth, while Solaad still seemed to be in a state of shock. "Thank you all for saving this village."

"We didn't do much." Meliodas grinned.

"You should be thanking Solaad." Ban spoke up, wrapping his arms around Solaad's shoulder. The blonde boy gave a sheepish smile. "All I did was go in search of Oshiro_-sama_."

"If you didn't, we wouldn't have met!" Elizabeth smiled brightly as she took the boy's hand. "Elizabeth-_chan_…" Solaad returned the smile.

"While we were too preoccupied with fate and laws and forgot what was truly important, you went in search of ways to protect our village." The wise lady, Vanessa, said. "Thanks to that, he met you, the Nanatsu no Taizai, and succeeded in protecting this Sky Temple."

"I had thought you were still a child," Zoria pulled his son closer. "but you had grown strong before I even realized. Your mother would be proud."

'_What a surpised…'_ Vanessa thought to herself, her eyes wandering to Hawk Mama. _'To think there was another creature who could stand up to such beast aside from _Oshiro_-sama.'_

Her eyes then went to Kagome who was talking to Meliodas as he caught them a Sky Fish. _'The great Miko-sama is walking our earth once again. But this time… she's not alone.'_

It didn't take long before Boar Hat departed towards Britannia. They all had gathered in pub, below while Kagome and Meliodas where off Kami knows where. "Merlin-_sama_," Elizabeth began, looking up at the older woman. "What was Oshiro_-sama_?" She asked.

"It's most likely a name the Celestials came up with." The mage answered. "But there are hints therein. It seems there was once a huge creature that shined bright and white."

"It is said the creature possessed darkness that even the Demon Clan feared, as well as light that even the Goddess Clan revered. The people called this creature… the Mother of Chaos." She finished.

"Then what about Kagome-_chan_?" Diane questioned; Merlin had already turned her small long before they boarded the large pig. "Well, Kagome is a _Miko_. By definition she is a protector to those who are defenseless against supernatural threats."

A smirk came on her face. "But there are stories about a woman that roamed the earth during the Holy War. She was a creature de by the Goddess Clan used as a weapon against the _Youkais_. However, she betrayed them."

The story continued. "What the Goddess Clan did not realize was that she was the embodiment of pureness and kindness. She refused to fight for and against neither forces, making her the only neutral being. Yet all those that stood in her way, could never tell the tale. She was known as…"

"The first _Miko_."

* * *

"Melio… das… *pant* _Matte_…"

Kagome had tried to break free from the cage her lover kept her in, her arms pinned on the bed with his legs firmly next to her waist. He kept crashing his mouth on hers, forcing her to kiss him back.

"I can't wait…" a glint of lust and power flashed through Meliodas eyes, before Kagome could feel his hands groping her breast. "I've missed this fine softness of a woman's warmth."

"Baka!" Kagome took the moment her hands were free to slam her fist on his head. "_Hidoi_!" the blonde whined with fake tears coming out of his eyes. "Was I really the only one that felt lonely?"

Hush fell between them, and if it wasn't for his demonic hearing, he was sure to miss her whisper.

"I missed you too."

"Kagome!" Meliodas tightly wrapped his arms around her body in a sweet hug. Kagome saw him grinning as he kept his eyes closed. They were both lying on the bed.

'_Sometimes I forget…'_ Kagome thought to herself, softly stroking Meliodas' fluffy hair, she felt his face rub between her boobs but didn't mind. _'how nice it is to just be together…'_

* * *

"Sorry to make you wait, Baltra." Meliodas greeted with a smirk as the other Sins were once again dressed in the Boar Hat's uniform.

Kagome and Elizabeth were dressed formerly sitting next to their father who sat on the head seat of the dining table. "Here's the main dish – Sky Fish Pie, a Meliodas Special!"

Batra smiled as he cut off a piece to eat. "It looks delicious!" Kagome sweat-dropped at the words of her father while she served food that was wasn't cooked by Meliodas to Elizabeth.

A sudden light burst out of Baltra mouth and eyes and fired an explosion, hitting Meliodas in the process. "Baltra-_sama_!" Kagome rushed to his side as the old man laid on the floor unconscious.

"_Mou_!" The _miko_ whined as she activated her healing powers.

"Meliodas you _BAKA_!"

* * *

**KC:** And That's the end! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, tbh I had a bit of trouble writing the last few scenes, not sure how to end it but I'm satisfied ^^ Once again to truly enjoy the fighting scenes I recommend you watching the movie again!

* * *

**Thank you for those who reviewed!:**

**FyreDraagyn12: **OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I part of me still feel like I didn't make Kagome active enough but I hope you liked it ^^

**Heaven-Water-Sister: **Thank you! Your review was my highlight of the day^^

* * *

**For those who do not know these words:**

**Hai: **Yes

**Ite: **Ouch…

**Kuso: **Sh*t

**Mou:** A form of a sigh

**Hidoi:** How mean

**Minna:** Everybody/Everyone

**Matte:** Wait

**Teme:** (Rude way of saying) You

**Uruse:** Shut up

**Miko:** Priestess

**Ki:** Spiritual Energy

**Youkai**: Demon

**Youki**: Demonic Energy

**Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

**Hentai:**Pervert

**Baka:** Idiot

**Gaki:** Brat

**Hime**: (Another way of saying) Princess

**Onee**: (Older) Sister

**Tou:** (Another way of saying) Father

**Okaa:** Mother

**-chan:** Honorifics for girls

**-kun:**Honorifics for guys

**-san:** Honorifics for everyone

**-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


End file.
